Not What He Had Expected
by DredPirateBones
Summary: With the Wings of Freedom on his back, Levi has finally joined the Survey Corps. Now he's just that step closer to meeting his idol, Eren Jaeger. However, he may not be quite what Levi had been expecting.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't even know what I'm doing. I did get inspired by a fic on this site but for the death of me I can't remember what it was called and I'm sorry.**

**I've always wanted to see Eren as the Captain instead of Levi so I figured, why not, right?**

* * *

><p>Levi was good at hiding his emotion but even he couldn't help but smile, just a little, as he finally wrapped the green cloak with the 'Wings of Freedom' over his back. After living on the streets and making it through training, he was finally part of the Survey Corps.<p>

.

.

.

.

It was warm, but not hot; everyone who had joined the Survey Corps was standing at attention as Commander Armin Arlert read off names and assigned them to their Captains. This wasn't the first time Levi had seen the Commander but he was still surprised that he was so…small. He had been expecting someone like Erwin, tall, built, and short hair. However, Armin was the shortest one standing in front of them. Without a doubt the man had muscle mass but didn't look like a lot and his blonde hair flowed over his shoulders, even though he had tied the majority from the front back into a small ponytail. Even then, his bangs hung low on his forehead.

Flanking him was a woman with jaw length black hair and a man with messy brunette hair that, like the Commander's, fell into his face although his bangs where longer and ended below his stunning green eyes and the rest of his hair fell just past his jaw. Levi knew exactly who they were. The red scarf around the woman's neck was a dead giveaway and no one was ignorant enough to have not heard of the brunette. Mikasa Ackerman and Eren Jaeger, the Survey Corps' most deadly team that had ever been put together.

Rumor was that the two of them had come from Shiganshina, they saw the Colossal Titan kick in Humanity's front door and witnessed the Armored Titan destroy the inner gate. After that, they lived in Trost and, five years later when they were stationed in the city as they waited to choose which branch to join, saw the Colossal again. They had fought in that city, survived, and after witnessing that horror, they had still joined the Survey Corps. Levi admired that and acknowledged the amount of guts that took.

Unlike Armin, it was obvious that those two had muscle mass. Levi didn't bother looking at Mikasa, his eyes where firmly fixed on Eren's hands, which were wrapped in bandages. There were two other Captains that Levi recognized, Ymir and Jean Kirschtein. Ymir stood beside Eren while Jean stood on Mikasa's side.

"Erwin Smith, Hanji Zoe, Levi Rivaille, Petra Ral; you're with Captain Eren Jaeger." Armin announced. Levi heard Hanji squeal under her breath. He himself just barely managed to stop from smiling; he did however stand just a little bit straighter. Eren had been his goal, his role model, and his hero. The Captain was everything Levi wanted to be. Strong, fearless; another rumor was that he had jumped into several titans' mouths just to pull out his comrades, and most importantly no one fucked with him. Being small, Levi had been attacked several times on the streets, the thugs thinking that he was too weak to fight back.

Getting out, that was what Levi had wanted the most. At training he realized that there were those kids from better places that only joined so that they could make it to the inner walls. They believed that they were the strongest in the group and stuck their noses up at everyone else, simply because they were physically bigger. But, on the street, Levi had seen one boy stand up to five in the defense of another. That, to Levi, was true strength. The first time he had heard that Eren had jumped into a titans' mouth to save someone he didn't even know, Levi knew that Eren was cut from the same cloth as that boy.

Now he was in his squad. Taking direct orders from him and Levi could truthfully say he'd follow him anywhere. Even down a titan's throat. All he wanted was to stay close to his new Captain, learn from him, maybe then someday he'd become a stronger person. Levi didn't mean to zone out but when he came back to earth, he found himself still staring at Eren Jaeger.

"Now," Commander Armin was saying. "The other branches don't believe in celebrating simply because you joined." Armin paused to send a glare sideways at Eren, who met the glare and threw back his own smug smile. As if he had won something. "Eren has already stolen a few kegs-" This earned a raised eyebrow from Levi and several bewildered faces from the others. "—And since Mikasa-" A glare was thrown at the girl. "—Had so helpfully reminded me that this is the Survey Corps and death by titan is no longer a 'what if' but in fact a 'when' for you now. We're going to utilize Eren's stolen kegs. The party starts after dinner. You're dismissed."

Levi could not believe what he had just heard.

Eren Jaeger was a conniving little shit.

.

.

.

.

The squads were broken up into their own chores for the day and Eren's squad was on cleaning duty, Levi doubted his day could get any better. Eren made sure that they got every speck of dust there was, he even went so far as too make them clean the ceiling of spider webs. Levi almost found himself humming as he wiped down his last window. When he was done, it was so clear and free of streaks that it looked like there wasn't any glass in the frame to begin with.

"Okay," Hanji sighed as she stood up from her crouched position on the floor. "Levi, if you're done then this room is finished."

"I am." Levi said and pulled the bandana down from his face. Hanji linked her fingers together and raised her arms above her head, standing on her tiptoes, as she stretched out the kinks from being bent over and cleaning the corners of the room.

"I'm going down for dinner, do you mind telling Captain Eren that we're finished?" Levi didn't give a verbal answer. He simply walked out of the room and made his way down to the dungeon, where Eren had announced he'd be cleaning all day. Levi couldn't understand why they had one to begin with, but he was even more perplexed that the Captain had out right told everyone to leave him alone while he cleaned the massive area. By himself.

Levi's footsteps echoed as he descended the stone stairs. At the bottom he found Eren on his knees as he scrubbed the legs of a wooden table. The way the flickering light of the lantern hanging on the walls bounced on his deep brown hair made it shine and look as soft as silk. His tan skin looked warm and inviting as Levi traced the prominent curve of Eren's collarbone with his eyes.

Eren Jaeger was, without a doubt, attractive.

"Captain, we've finished all of the rooms upstairs." Levi was proud of himself for keeping his voice monotone.

"Good." Came Eren's short responds. Levi took a moment to rack his eyes over the spacious room. There was a bed, with hand cuffs hanging from the ceiling above it, in the corner behind a cage of iron bars, a dresser drawer, a single chair, and not much else. Even though it wasn't very personalized, it was clearly meant to act as someone's permanent bedroom.

"Is this where you're going to be sleeping?" Levi found himself asking. The raven immediately wanted to drop kick himself as soon as the question left his mouth. Of course the Captain wasn't going to be sleeping down here; he obviously had a room to himself just like all the other Cap—

"Yes."

"…." For once, Levi's mind stuttered to a standstill, his tongue turning to lead, and all he could do was turn on his heel and walk upstairs to the dining hall. Why the fuck would his Captain need handcuffs near his bed?

.

.

.

.

The party had been going on for a while before Eren finally made it into the dining hall. Levi, Petra, Erwin, Hanji, Commander Armin, and Captain Mikasa where sitting at the same table. At first it had simply been the squad but then Armin had sat down at the head of the table, not at all put off that it was filled with Cadets. It didn't take long for Mikasa to join and even less time for her to start questioning the squad about Eren's whereabouts.

Levi grit his teeth as a sudden wave of unexplainable jealously shot down his body. The rumors about Mikasa being protective, perhaps overly so, had failed to be mentioned before now. He knew it wasn't fair, wasn't within his rights, but Levi was jealous at how Mikasa had been able to ask without so much as batting an eyelash, which lead the younger raven to believe that it was a common question that got thrown around. And if it was, like he suspected, then this woman was closer to Eren than Levi was strictly comfortable with.

He was pulled from his thoughts as a tray of food was set down beside his own and the object of his affections sat down. Right. Beside. Him. Levi leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms in an attempt to keep his elation to himself. Maybe if he physically caged himself with his arms then it couldn't jump out in the form of a smile. His plan seemed to be working for the most part.

"Eren, are you okay?" Mikasa asked. Eren 'hmmed' in responds, having already taken a bite of bread and was in the middle of chewing it. "Where you in the dungeon this whole time?" At Eren's solid nod, Mikasa pulled her crimson scarf up over her mouth and her eyebrows drew together just enough for Levi to know that she was scowling. Eren leaned over the table and jabbed the slight crease with his index finger. Armin smiled with a small amused shake of his head as Mikasa brought her hand up to cover her forehead.

"Stop frowning, you'll get wrinkles." Eren jabbed playfully.

"Get a haircut." Mikasa shot back. Eren frowned slightly and raised a hand to his outgrown hair, running his fingers through it once before holding a piece of his bangs between his fingers.

"Sure, harp on me but not Armin." He mumbled.

"Eren, don't bring me into this!" Levi rose a thin eyebrow at the Commander's near squeak. Mikasa snapped her attention to the blonde, giving him a once over, before looking back to Eren.

"I can't imagine him with short hair." Mikasa shrugged, causing Armin to sigh in relief.

Hanji giggled. "So how long have you three known each other? With reactions like that, I'd say awhile."

"Met Mikasa when we were nine, knew Armin long before that, somehow managed to survive the fall of Shiganshina and through training and, well, here we are." Eren said before eating more of his soup.

"I didn't know you were from Shinganshina, Commander." Petra commented.

"Not many people do," Armin shrugged. "I get overshadowed by these two assholes." Mikasa's eyes widened and Eren started choking on his food. Levi patted his Captain's back, enjoying the warmth he could feel through his shirt as he did.

"That's not true, Armin!" Mikasa grabbed the blonde's hand and held it between hers. "We don't overshadow you. You're far too important for that!"

Armin rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Jees, guys, take a joke once in a while,"

"That was a really terrible joke," Eren wheezed. "I think that was worse than Kirschtein's horse-face,"

"What did you call me, Jaeger!" Jean shouted from across the mess hall, his words where slurred slightly.

"I called you an incompetent bitch!" Eren shouted back without turning to face him. Around the room, all of the Captains and some of the senior soldiers either 'oohed' or mumbled 'Another Jaeger versus Kirschtein'. Armin reached into his jacket and pulled out a small notebook, flipping to a certain page, he then pulled out a small bottle of ink and a quill.

"Get eaten by a titan already!"

"Been there done that! Or don't you remember Trost?"

"Fuck you, Jaeger! I will piss on everything you love!"

"Have fun pissing on yourself!" As soon as that sentence left Eren's mouth, the room erupted into loud laughter. Even Levi started chuckling. Jean huffed and turned his back on them. Armin put a tally in his notebook before gently blowing on the ink and putting it, the ink, and the quill away. A woman with brownish red hair that was pulled back into a ponytail skipped over to their table and slung her arm around Eren's neck.

"Oh my god that was the best comeback I've heard from you in all the years." She said through her giggling.

"Thanks, Sasha, I'm glad my suddenly bloody and broken ego at having to resort to such a lie brings you pleasure," Eren took a sip of his tea. "I hope you get a stich in your side." He mumbled as more of an afterthought. Hanji opened her mouth to say something but a loud booming voice from the drinking competition in the corner suddenly shouted out.

"Every time the Suicidal Bastard of the 104th says 'Kill all the titans' we have to take a shot!" Which was followed by loud drunken agreements. Levi glanced around at the table, Mikasa looked unfazed while Armin had his face in his hands and Eren was smirking evilly. He raised his eyebrow, hoping that his silent question would be answered but Eren was too busy smirking and Armin couldn't see him.

"Bottoms up mother fucker." Eren muttered under his breath.

"Eren, please, I'm begging you as you're best friend, just ignore Reiner and don't do it." Armin moaned.

"Kill all the titans!" Eren shouted. There was a round of cheers as everyone took a shot.

"Why are you called the 'Suicidal Bastard of the 104th'?" Levi found himself asking. Sasha made a grab for Eren's food but the green-eyed man was clearly used to such things as he slid his bowl just out of her reach and used his arm to block her.

"The 104th was the training squad we were in. Back then I—Kill all the titans!—had some anger issues, still do actually, and I would—Kill all the titans!—get really angry and vengeful whenever a titan was even mentioned," Eren explained calmly while still avoiding Sasha's attempts at stealing his food. "Anyway—Kill the titans!—throughout training, Jean gave me a bunch of shit for wanting to join the Survey Corps and, after a few unpleasant situations in which I didn't give a damn about my own life—Kill all the titans!—and where my only goal was to save my friends, Jean started calling me a suicidal bastard and it stuck." Eren finally elbowed Sasha in the stomach, causing all the air from her lungs as she doubled over. With a whimper she turned and shuffled her way back to her own table.

Levi nodded and watched in amusement as Eren got the phrase out seven more times before Armin finally snapped at him.

"Stop it, Eren, you're not helping." Armin scolded softly, though it was ruined because he wasn't that intimidating to begin with.

"He's not trying to help." Mikasa stated calmly.

"Damn straight, I'm not. This is payback; I'm not going to stop until Reiner's been drunken under the table. Kill all the titans!"

Levi sighed deeply.

Eren Jaeger was not what he had been led to believe.

* * *

><p><strong>Thoughts on the hints of Eren still being a Titan shifter and kept under lock and key?<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**I still don't know what I'm doing but since everyone (The four that have reviewed anyway) say I should do more, I did. ****Also, I wrote this in a day so I'm sorry if it's not as well done as the first.**

**To Aria: I tried doing a jealous Levi for you but I've never written someone as being jealous before so I don't know if I succeeded. **

* * *

><p>The day had started out with such promise. Levi had suffered through breakfast just as he had from Day One, gritting his teeth and biting his tongue until it bled as he watched Mikasa fuss over Eren, <em>his<em> Captain, and blocking out Hanji's incessant chatter as Petra encouraged her. Levi had tried, really he did, to stay out of it but there was only so much one person can do to avoid the aberrant that was Hanji Zoe. Bile rose up in his throat as Mikasa, once again, reached over and touched Eren's face, which she had been doing all morning.

If Eren had some oatmeal stuck to the corner of his mouth, Mikasa would wipe it away, if his hair got in his face, she would tuck it behind his ear for him. Sometimes, during dinner, Eren would even let her play with his hair. Sick, gross, couple-y shit that Levi refused to admit he was jealous of. Months had passed since he had joined the Survey Corps. and his admiration for Captain Eren Jaeger had evolved into hero worship and then into a crush.

Now, after Levi had successfully escaped from breakfast and started practicing with his 3DMG, the raven was certain that some Higher Power was hell bent on making his life one giant joke. Levi hung upside down from a thick tree branch with one of the wires wrapped painfully around his leg. When he had shot out his hook it had embedded itself into a tree truck, like it was supposed to, but it hadn't released. Levi had been yanked off course as the wire snapped and, on reflex, he had shot out the other wire. However, he had been spinning as he fell, which was how the wire had wrapped around his leg.

Every time he tried to curl up and untangle himself, the wire would dig into his leg like a constricting snake and he'd have to fall back down again to make the pain stop. That had been at least half an hour ago. Levi hung with his arms crossed over his chest and his other leg folded behind his trapped one as if he was sitting cross-legged.

.

.

.

.

"Levi!" Levi's gunmetal eyes snapped open as Eren's voice rang throughout the trees surrounding him. He opened his mouth to shout back when his captain came into view, from this distance all Levi could really see was how his hair was tossed around by the wind. "Levi, are you alright?" Eren asked once he came to a halt in front of his cadet.

"No." Levi deadpanned. It was beyond embarrassing but he wasn't going to lie to Eren. "Every time I try to move the wire digs into my leg," Eren's gaze flicked from Levi's eyes up to his leg and inspected the wire. "The other wire snapped, the hook is stuck inside a tree somewhere back there." Levi jerked a thumb over his shoulder.

"Ok." Eren nodded and then he dropped down and hooked one arm around Levi's chest and slowly lifted him until he was right side up again. Levi froze as he was pressed against Eren's strong chest, ignoring the wire as it tightened around his leg again. Eren was unnatural warm, it felt nice and made Levi's heart race just a little faster. The leather of his boot creaked as it was squeezed; Levi hissed which caused Eren to pause. If it wasn't for the pain then this wouldn't be so bad but as it was, Eren was jostling him around as he dug in his boot and pulled out a knife.

Levi took it from him and sawed the wire until it snapped. He fell against Eren completely when his leg was freed.

"You ok?" Eren asked. Levi handed him his knife back and rolled his ankle then tried to flex his toes.

"Yeah."

Embarrassed but ok.

"You're sure?"

"Yes, mom!"

Eren chuckled.

.

.

.

.

When they got back, Levi immediately went about finding new wires and lacing them through his maneuver gear. Shoving the ruined ones aside. Sometime during Levi's inner melt down Erwin came in and sat down beside him.

"You'll never guess what I just found out," Erwin started casually.

"I don't care." Levi said.

"It's about Mikasa and Eren," Levi froze and grit his teeth to keep from lashing out at his friend. That didn't stop him from glaring at him though. Levi could tell that Erwin tried to suppress a shiver of fear from rolling up his spine but he failed and the smaller man saw it. "Well, I'm going to tell you anyway," Erwin leaned forward like he was about to share a secret and maybe he was. "They're siblings."

Levi's mind drew a blank.

Siblings.

Brother and sister.

All of Levi's fear that his captain was already taken left him in a rush and left him light headed. Levi sighed heavily and let his body fall onto the table, his forehead hitting the wooden table with a resounding 'thud' that made Erwin wince.

He was still jealous of those casual touches though.


End file.
